The Sweetest Things
by Hanizzle
Summary: Jelsi with a twist. An imalgimation of all three movies. My first story. Please review. Minor T&G, C&T, S&Z, R&M. PENNAME CHANGE; formally XxUnearthly-BabexX
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first HSM fic, so please go easy on me lol. This will be a chapter fic (if I get enough reviews). It's a Jelsi fic with a little twist, and will include minor T&G, S&Z, C&T, R&M. Please review._

_Disclaimer: What do you think? lol_

* * *

As everyone celebrated their win, there were cheers and hugs all round the room. Kelsi Nielson stepped onto the court with everyone else, a little unsure as to what she was actually going to do, when there was a light tap on her shoulder.

Troy Bolton smiled to her, and handed her the basketball.

"Here's your ball. You deserve it…playmaker." He smiled, turning back to celebrate with his team mates.

Kelsi held the ball with both hands, a little uncertain of what to do, when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Then her hat came off. She looked round to see Jason Cross, one of the basketball players, smiling at her.

She returned the smile, and before she knew it, the basketball was sent soaring in the air, and straight into the net. She turned to Jason, and their eyes locked.

"So…um…there's a party at Troy's house tonight. You want to come?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Kelsi smiled.

"Great. Wait here, and I'll give you a lift." He grinned.

Kelsi nodded, grinning also.

Jason then leaned in, and lightly kissed Kelsi's cheek. She immediately felt herself go crimson at his touch. She had always liked him.

She watched as Jason went into the changing room with his team mates. Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans (her new friends. Yes, Sharpay as well, which even Kelsi was shocked about.) all came up to her.

"What was that?" Gabriella smiled.

"What?" Kelsi asked, a little bemused.

"You and Mr Cross." Sharpay beamed.

"Oh that. It was nothing." Kelsi replied, slightly flushed.

"Oh yeah, then why are you blushing?" Gabriella teased.

"It's…um…warm in here, that's all." Kelsi quickly lied, looking down as to hide her beetroot cheeks.

"Oh, come on Kelsi. You can't fool us. We know you like him, and what was with that kiss?" Sharpay asked, nudging her friend's shoulder.

Kelsi's head shot up, and her eyes widened. She'd never hear the end of it now.

_'Thanks for that Sharpay.'_ She thought, sarcastically.

"Kiss? Kiss?!" Taylor squealed. "He kissed you?!"

"It was only a peck on the cheek. It was nothing." Kelsi meekly replied.

As the girls, were all laughing, and trying to get more information out of Kelsi, the guys came into the gym.

Troy walked over to Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her waist; Chad went over to Taylor, kissing her cheek; Zeke went over to Sharpay, handing her a small bag of cookies; and Jason stood a little beside Kelsi.

As the only two in the newly formed group not in a relationship, Jason and Kelsi often had to sit next to each other in movies, restaurants, everything.

Not that they minded of course. They loved sitting together, as unbeknownst to them, they both had a crush on each other. Something which rather amused their friends.

"So, are we going or not?" Chad yelled, as they all made their way out the doors of the gym, laughing and joking.

When they got to the parking lot, they began to get into three cars. Jason and Kelsi walked to his car, a little away from everyone.

"Look." Gabriella whispered to Taylor, as she pointed over to, what she could now only call, the couple.

Jason opened Kelsi's door, and let her in. She smiled her thanks, he shut it, and returned to his side, with a rather goofy expression.

"Oh, that's too cute." Taylor shrieked.

"Why don't Troy and I get a ride with them, and we can report back with any news." Gabriella smiled, cheekily.

"Great idea." Taylor replied.

Moments later, everyone was in the cars, and on their way to Troy's house. The Cross car ride was quiet. Troy and Gabriella sat in the back, whispering to each other, while Jason and Kelsi sat quietly in the front, every now and again, stealing quick glances at one another, which didn't go unnoticed by the Wildcat spy, Gabriella.

A short while later, they arrived at the Bolton mansion. Troy and Gabriella immediately got out of the car and straight over to the door. Jason got out, and went round to Kelsi's side, to let her out. She giggled at how sweet he was being, but when she saw the size of Troy's house, she was in awe.

"Big, isn't it?" Jason laughed.

Kelsi could do nothing, but just nod, as Jason took her hand, leading her in. Another action for Gabriella to report back with.

As they entered, Kelsi gasped.

_'Troy's house is amazing!'_ She thought.

Jason led her into the lounge, where the rest of the gang were. They both sat down.

Gabriella sat beside Taylor, telling her everything she saw, and Taylor gasped when she saw the two come in, hand in hand.

"Everyone else will be here in about an hour." Troy announced. He had invited the rest of the basketball team, the drama club, and the scholastic decathlon team.

A small get together, he called it. A huge party, Kelsi renamed it. She'd never been to a house party before, and was freaking out about this one.

A few minutes later, the guys had been summoned by Coach Bolton to get a victory photograph.

Kelsi stood up, noticing a small room. It's door was ajar, and she could see what was in there.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said to Gabriella, as she made her way into the room.

It was a small room, with not much furniture. Just a sofa and a baby grand piano occupied it.

Kelsi immediately walked over to the piano stool, sat down, and ran her delicate fingers across the cold, ivory keys. She then moved her fingers on the right keys, and at that moment, the small room was filled with the beautiful sounds of those ivory keys that she knew only too well.

She closed her eyes, engulfed in the music. Music always seemed to empower her. To give her strength.

She was so focused on the notes in her head, she didn't even hear the door open. As the last remaining notes, of the song her late grandmother had taught her, faded away, she sighed.

"That was beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

_Howdy peeps, peeplings, peeplets. I am back with the second chapter. Oh yes! lol Sorry, this chapter's a little shorter._

_Disclaimer: As far as I know, it's illegal to own people :P PAHA!!!_

_This part is for BollywoodRocks, Vcbgal07, AllForLoveAndHappiness and MadShiPPA for their reviews :)_

* * *

"_That was beautiful."_

The sound of his voice made her jump six feet in the air.

"Oh…thanks." She blushed, as Jason walked over and sat beside her on the piano stool.

"How long have you played?" He asked, looking towards the instrument that held so many of her feelings.

"Since I was five." Kelsi shrugged. "Do you play?"

"'_Mary had a little lamb'_s about my height." Jason smiled.

There was silence for a moment. But, instead of an awkward, deafening silence that usually hung over them when they were out with their friends, there was just a nice, quiet content.

Jason then looked to Kelsi. He cupped her chin in his hand, and turned her to face him. Absorbed in her sea blue orbs, he edged closer to her. Her heart pounded, as she slowly followed his actions.

As they moved closer, they could each feel the other's breath lightly brush against their skin. And, as if on cue, they both closed their eyes, getting absorbed in the moment.

A shiver went down her spine as she felt his lips gently rest on hers. Just for a second. But it was enough to make her feel jelloid inside.

As they parted, Jason entangled his fingers with Kelsi's. They stared into each other's eyes, neither uttering a single word in case to ruin this precious moment.

A sharp knock at the dark, mahogany door, brought the two back down to earth.

"There you are." A voice beamed as the door opened. "We've been looking for you for ages." Taylor McKessie, and her boyfriend Chad Danforth stood at the doorway.

"We're not interrupting anything. Are we?" Chad smirked at the two now red faced people seated on the piano stool.

"Ah…no. We were just…" Jason stammered, trying to gage a sentence together, only to find his brain was only focused on the person sitting beside him.

"Come on, you're missing the party, and Coach Bolton wants to make a speech." Chad replied quickly, almost as if, speaking any slower would make him simultaneously forget what on earth he was going on about.

Coincidentally, that happened quite a lot to him.

"Ah…coming." Jason replied, chancing one last glance towards Kelsi, before leaving with his friend.

Taylor approached Kelsi, a smiled etched across her features, as she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Kelsi asked, turning back towards the piano, as to hide her crimson cheeks, and broad smile.

"You can't say _that_ was nothing." Taylor announced.

A few minutes later, the two returned to the lounge where their friends were sat.

Taylor walked in first, sitting beside Gabriella, obviously wanting to tell her about the kiss. Kelsi quickly scanned the room. The only other seat available was next to none other than, Jason.

Her heart flipped, as he smiled to her, tapping the seat next to him for her to sit down. Smiling, she obliged.

_Well??? Reviews, constructive criticsm and ideas are grately welcomed :)_

_Hannah xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, hey, hey, hey :) Well, I thought since the last chapter was so short, I'd write another short chapter, to make up a longer one :P_

_So, here you go **2 **chapters__ in one night. I'm too good to you. =D Reviews s'il vous plait._

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you?_

* * *

The gang sat, just talking and joking for the next half hour. Suddenly the DJ came to the microphone and announced for everyone to be up and dancing for the next song.

Most people obliged, but Kelsi stayed where she was. She didn't dance. Not ever.

"Well?" Jason smiled to her, after watching Gabriella manage to persuade Troy to dance with her.

"What?" Kelsi asked, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Do you want to dance?" Jason asked, taking her hand.

"I…er…I can't dance." Kelsi bowed her head, suddenly very interested in her converse.

"Come on Kelsi. We have to dance. The DJ said so." He teased.

They both laughed, as Jason's thumb inadvertently began to lightly stroke her hand.

While she was dancing, Gabriella looked over to them, and smiled. Then, grabbed Taylor's attention, and she too smiled.

"Please. Just one dance." Jason begged playfully, determined to get his girlfriend to dance with him.

'_Girlfriend?!' _He thought to himself.

"Fine!" Kelsi gave in. She was defeated. His smile made it so much harder for her to resist.

Grinning, he took her other hand, pulling her off the sofa, and over to the 'dance floor', neither noticing that they were still holding hands.

Once they had found an empty space, they began to dance, with Jason mimicking to the words of the song, making Kelsi laugh, a lot.

By this time, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Martha were all standing to the side, watching them.

"They are too adorable." Taylor commented.

"I know. it's so sweet." Martha replied.

As the girls retorted how sweet Kelsi and Jason were dancing together, the guys walked over to their respective partners, Ryan included, as he draped his arm around Martha.

"What are you ladies so engrossed in conversation about?" Chad teased, as he kissed Taylor's cheek.

"Your perfect boyfriends?" Troy asked.

"You wish." Gabriella replied, lightly tapping his cheek.

"Then what?" Chad asked, nosiness getting the better of him.

Although Sharpay was the only one in the gang constantly in the know as to what was going on in East High, Chad Danforth could be the biggest gossip to live in Albuquerque.

"That." Taylor pointed to Jason, who was twirling Kelsi round, as they both laughed, and messed about.

"Cross and Nielson? No way." Chad corresponded, as he stared at the two in shock.

"Yes way, Chad." Taylor replied.

"No, they're not together. They're just dancing, that's all." Troy laughed, awkwardly.

"Well, they _have _been spending a lot of time together." Zeke provided.

"Exactly." Sharpay replied.

"They're in love." Martha sighed, as she looked to the two very happy, bubbly teens.

_I'll write a longer bit tomorrow for those of you who are reading this :)_

_Reviews, constructive criticsm and ideas for this fic are still greatly appreciated and regarded :)_

_Hannah xx_


	4. Chapter 4

__

Heidi hi campers! Ich bin back with more ficcy for y'as!!! :) This part's for all of you fabby-dabby-tastic peeps who have reviewed =D

_Disclaimer: Oh yes! I'm writing a fabfiction for something I own because i'm cool!!!_

* * *

"_They're in love."_

"They are _not _in love. They're just dancing, and besides, they'd tell us if they were together. Wouldn't they?" Troy insisted.

It wasn't that he and Chad didn't like the fact that the two were going out. _If_ they were going out. They just felt a sense of responsibility towards Kelsi. She was their baby sister, practically. They didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I think they that are going out, and maybe just too afraid to tell us. I mean, when Chad and I went to see where they were, I saw them kiss." Taylor stated.

"Look, I suggest we just butt out for now. I mean, _if_ they are together, they obviously don't want us to know yet, right?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Martha replied.

The gang then split up, Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Zeke going back to dance, Taylor and Chad going into the lounge, and Martha and Ryan going into the kitchen.

As the upbeat song Kelsi and Jason were dancing to, faded out, it was replaced by a much slower number. Kelsi stopped dancing, and looked at Jason.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"You had your one dance." Kelsi teased, about to walk back into the lounge, when she felt a hand on her arm.

"One more?" Jason begged, smiling at her.

Kelsi looked at him. Seeing him pout, she knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine." She muttered with a smirk.

Jason then grinned, taking both her hands, as they slow danced together.

As Taylor and Chad sat in the lounge talking, Taylor looked out to the 'dance floor' to see Jason and Kelsi.

"N'awww." She smiled, not realising she'd said it aloud.

"What?" Chad asked, bemused as to her sudden 'words'.

Before she could answer, Chad looked around, becoming aware as to where Taylor's line of vision was focussed. The big brother feeling grew inside Chad as he saw Jason put his arms around _his _little _sister._

Jason put his hands lightly on Kelsi's waist, as they swayed to the music. After a slight hesitation, Kelsi plucked up the courage to put her arms around Jason's neck. They stared into each other's eyes the entire dance, with Jason softly singing along with the words, making Kelsi smile.

In, what felt like no time to the two, the song had died out. Jason, once again, took Kelsi's hands.

"Do you want to go get some fresh air?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile, allowing him to lead her through Troy's house.

Once they reached the kitchen, Jason lead her out the open patio doors, to reveal a huge garden.

"Wow." Was all Kelsi could muster, seeing the size of Troy's garden.

"That's what I first thought as well." Jason laughed. "Then again, that's what I thought when I saw you after the game."

The latter of Jason's comment made Kelsi blush furiously.

"You look beautiful tonight Kelsi." Jason whispered, once again absorbed in her orbs.

Leaning in, their lips met for the second time that night, only with a little more passion this time around. As they parted, they kept their eyes locked.

"Well, well, well. What oh what do we have here?" Troy asked, arms folded across his chest.

Jason and Kelsi both quickly turned to see their friends all standing behind Troy, all the girls with huge smiles on their faces.

"Ahhh…" Jason attempted to speak, only to fail abysmally.

"Did you just kiss our little sister?" Chad asked, stepping beside Troy, arms crossed in the same manner and the same facial expression.

"Ammm…" Jason attempted again.

"Are you trying to tell us you and our little sister are stepping out together?" Troy asked.

Plucking up the courage, Jason finally managed to string a sentence together.

"Ah, yes. We are. If Kelsi wants to, of course." Jason replied, looking to Kelsi with a smile.

Blushing from the attention of all her friends, Kelsi nodded, a playful smile dancing on her lips.

Immediately, Troy and Chad's facial expressions lapsed, and they both grinned.

"You had better take care of her, or else." Chad threatened, making everyone laugh. "Hey! I was being serious!" He protested.

"Chad, you can't do serious." Taylor laughed, taking his arm, as everyone walked inside again.

A couple of hours later, everyone had left, except the gang, who were sitting in the lounge, chatting and joking.

"Wow. It's after one o'clock guys." Troy stated, after a glance towards the clock.

"Is that your way of saying 'get out', Bolton?" Chad asked, laughing.

"Yes. Yes it is, Chad. But, only to you." Troy joked.

After a short while, everyone was saying their goodbyes and going home. Jason was taking Kelsi home. The car ride was a quiet one. No words were needed.

After pulling up at the Nielson household, Jason walked Kelsi to the door.

"Tonight was fun." He whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Kelsi replied, with a smile.

For the third time that night, and the third time in their new found relationship, their lips fused together. As Jason caressed Kelsi's lips with his own, his tongue brushed her bottom lip, silently begging for an entrance. Kelsi obliged, and their kiss deepened as they both stepped into her house.

* * *

_Tada!!! Well? What do you reckon?!?!?!_

_Also, please tell me what you'd like to see in this story :)_

_R&R s'il vous plait =D_

_Hannah xx_


End file.
